Luigi's Wacky Date
by Thegeniusyoshi
Summary: Luigi has a date with Daisy. What could go wrong? Pretty much everything.
1. Absurd Apple Pie

Chapter 1: Absurd Apple Pie

Luigi and Daisy are at their first date at Mario's Pizza Pie.

Luigi told Daisy "I ordered us some Absurd Apple Pie."

Daisy replied "Whats that?"

Luigi exclaimed "Who cares? Let's find out!"

The waiter got to their table with the pie. They both dug in at the same time, and immediately went crazy.

Luigi said "Dmidlr89k,f49o0vfl09,v904,cv50vmvc90mc,c0vc8m948v0v485kfk4klvf 990 uiop 9u9oidunrifmkfusfokslodw09p;af3d+#$_$0'f40f.=]\\`dd`;.`31.`-0`]~pdilp090l0f-;lf~opd." while doing the chicken dance.

Daisy said "Zmiiokqd93q,c9ju98,82qm8cf8o94, xz.``~~8NDOMF , 0-P5G,.0D,-,3V0-. ,f.,f,.fslsllsspoledpep-09[0/-exccx[0[.324785x,,ocx4cc=3+-/+-**/-/-cklsmur,co." while spinning on the table.

After 5 hours they woke up and forgot what happened. They decided to reschedule the date to next week.


	2. Tatanga With An Ice Flower

Chapter 2: Tatanga With An Ice Flower

It was the next week. Luigi and Daisy are at their rescheduled date at Mario's Pizza Pie.

Luigi told Daisy "I ordeed us some ice flower pizza."

The waiter got to the tabe with the ice flower pizza. Just before Luigi and Daisy could take a bite, Tatanga crashed in, ate the pizza, froze everything in sight (Including Daisy.) (Except for Luigi.), kidnapped Daisy, got back to his spaceship, and, because Daisy was now slippery, he dropped her, and Daisy landed safely on Luigi's hat. It was safely for Daisy, but defnitely NOT for Luigi. Also, Daisy thawed out from bouncing ff Luigi's hat and onto some hot cake.

Since the pizza was gone, Luigi was still dizzy, and everthing was frozen, they decided to reschedule the date to next week.


	3. Flip Panel Of DOOM

Chapter 3: Flip Panel Of DOOM

It was the next week. Luigi and Daisy are at their rescheduled date at Mario's Pizza Pie.

Bowser said to himself under the floor "They'll never notice this flip panel! Gwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Luigi jumped into his seat, and everything dropped hundreds of feet down.

Luigi and Daisy look around and decide to reschedule the date to the next week.


	4. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Chapter 4: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!

It was the next week. Luigi and Daisy were at their rescheduled date.

Daisy asked "What did you order?"

Luigi answered "It's a surprise."

While they were chatting, Wario and Waluigi were arguing what to do next to get money.

Wario asked "How about we rob a bank."

Waluigi answered "Waluigi is hungry. Waluigi wants to go to Mario's Pizza Pie."

Wario said "Perfect! We can rob that resteraunt AND get something to eat."

They immediately went behind the counter and ate all the food they could find. Wario sat down on what he thought was a toilet seat, but was really Luigi and Daisy's pizza. Then he let out a HUGE fart. Possibly the biggest fart anyone has done since the thousand year door closed.

Wario said "Ahhhh, thats better."

Wario flung the pizza away, and it landed on Luigi and Daisy's table.

Luigi and Daisy both screamed "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" and flung the pizza... right into the air conditioning.

Everyone in the resteraunt except for Wario and Waluigi screamed "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" and proceeded to evacuate the resteraunt.

Meanwhile, Wario grabbed the cash register, opened it, and saw that it was empty.

Once a mile away from the resteraunt, Luigi and Daisy agree to reschedule the date to the next week... if the smell goes away by then.


	5. Ice Flower Ice Cream

Chapter 5: Ice Flower Ice Cream With A Double Cherry On Top (And many more inside.)

It was almost a year later. Yes, it took THAT long for the smell to go away. Anyways, Luigi and Daisy were back at Mario's Pizza Pie. They had just finished their main meal (Pizza.), and were ordering dessert.

Pauline (The waiter) asked "What would you like for dessert?"

Luigi asked "What is there?"

Pauline answered "Dash pepper, limp fruit, and bulb berry milkshakes, ice flower ice cream wi-"

"Ice Flower Ice Cream!" Both Luigi and Daisy interrupted before Pauline could say "With many double cherries inside it."

Pauline asked "With or without a double cherry on top?"

"With." Both Luigi and Daisy said.

"Ok." Pauline said, going to the kitchen to tell the cooks that they needed ice flower ice cream with a double cherry on top and many more inside the ice cream.

A few minutes later, Pauline came back with the ice cream. "Here you go!" She said, handing one to Luigi and one to Daisy, and then going back to the kitchen.

They ate the first bite.

The resteraunt exploded from too much pressure from too many Luigis and Daisys.

Luigi and Daisy (The original ones, since the clones disappeared from the explosion.) looked around, and decided to reschedule the date for until the resteraunt was fixed.


End file.
